U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,832 discloses a manually operated golf club head cover comprising a pair of sections connected by a series of double action-spring loaded hinges along a longitudinal axis. A user needs both hands to open and close this head cover. Consequently, it is inconvenient to use. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,705,039 and 3,892,267 disclose using a clip member for a golf club head cover, but lack the novel and non-obvious features of our cover as disclosed and claimed herein.